Eight in the Morning
by atomish
Summary: AU:Loosely connected one-shots about school and what can happen when you're confined in its four walls. AU of course. MelloXMatt. Chapter 16: The magical hour where anything will be possible.
1. Manic Monday

**A/N:** Hey again~ It's been a while but this is a new thing I'm working on. A bunch of loosely connected one-shots revolving around school life in general. None of them are going to exceed 700 (?) words and definitely not 1000. Not sure how fast I'll update but I've got almost three others completed after this so we'll see :D

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Warnings:** Fluff, I guess?

**Disclaimers: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. And neither do I own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or 'Manic Monday' (The Bangles, covered by Relient K)  
**

**Eight In the Morning: Manic Monday  
**

"Wake up, idiot," Mello snapped as he slammed a pillow down on his friend's face. The redhead groaned.

"…What?" Matt squeezed his eyes shut as he pushed the pillow away.

"You have thirteen minutes until the bell rings," Mello said, glancing at the watch strapped to his wrist. "And I don't want to be late."

Matt sighed, finally opening his eyes slightly as they turned to the angry blonde almost lazily.

"Why don't you go ahead first then?"

The silence was almost deafening as the redhead watched Mello turn a light shade of pink. Because _Mello_ never blushed. He instead scowled and turned to the window where streaks of sunlight filtered through the glass.

"What?" He spat out, never looking at Matt who laid on the bed, stifling a yawn. "You want me to leave you? If I'm not here, you'll _never_ get to school!"

Matt let a small smile curl onto his lips as he sat up, one leg dangling over the side of the bed and the colourful sheets pooling around his waist, the picture of Mario's face folded by his hip.

"Hmmm," The redhead hummed in thought. "Am I supposed to say 'thank-you' now?"

Mello shot him a glare, making him laugh.

"Well, yeah," The blonde crossed his arms, leaning against the sill of the window, the cold glass pressed against his back. Matt could still see stains of pink on his pale cheeks and that made him smile because _Mello_ never blushed. "And you owe me a chocolate bar."

Matt rolled his eyes and leaned over to his bedside table, yanking open a cracked drawer. Objects spilled over the edge and Mello could see old Yu-Gi-Oh cards and tangled wires and he looked away in fear of spotting something he _really_ wouldn't want to see.

"Here," Matt's voice drew his eyes back to his friend, with his messy bed head and wrinkled T-shirt that was falling over one pale shoulder. He flashed Mello a bar of chocolate and tossed it to the blonde who caught it neatly.

"I hope you didn't get this from your drawer," Mello said, crinkling up his nose in distaste and Matt grinned.

"Who knows?" He said as he flopped back onto his bed, his eyes closed, his head resting on his folded arms.

Mello frowned but unwrapped his chocolate nonetheless. He hadn't had one since he left his house.

"Are you going to get up?" He asked Matt as he licked the sweet candy. The redhead raised his head slightly and looked at his friend in confusion.

"Why would I need to do that?" He asked. "It's been thirteen minutes already."

And Mello turned red, and it wasn't in embarrassment this time because, of course, Mello didn't _blush_.


	2. Boy in Uniform

**A/N: **Heya guys~ Back for another chapter. I thank all those who read the previous chapter although since none of you reviewed, I'm not sure how good it was :/. But anyway, I thought I'd just post up the next chapter while I keep working on more. I find these really fun!

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Warnings:** Yaoi, boyXboy kiss

**Eight in the Morning: Boy in Uniform**

"Tuck in your pants, boy!" Everyone winced at Roger's booming voice echoing around the hallway so early in the morning.

"Jesus Christ," Matt moaned as he made a face at the old man that was now currently harassing a poor student for having her cuffs unbuttoned. "He'll never leave us alone at this rate." Mello glanced down at their messy uniform that probably broke about ninety percent of the rules.

"Here," He sighed in annoyance, tugging at Matt's sleeve. "We still have a couple more minutes." Mello pulled the redhead into the closest boys' bathroom he could find to fix up their uniforms.

"Roger's in a really bad mood today," Matt commented as he began to retie his tie, his thin fingers twirling the silk material around. Mello nervously licked his suddenly dried lips as he tore his gaze away from the sight.

"Isn't he always?" He said dryly, turning to the mirror as he focussed on picking a piece of lint off of his blazer. He saw Matt shrug out of the corner of his eyes.

"I guess so," Mello turned around to see the redhead smooth his beige sweater vest of any creases. The blonde's eyes travelled up the chest covered by the baggy shirt to his collar. He swallowed thickly as he spotted the pale skin disappear under the starch white cloth.

"Your tie's crooked," Mello forced out as he glanced away to calm his composure.

"Really?" Matt asked, looking down in a failed attempt to catch a glimpse of his throat.

"Yeah," Mello nodded. He watched as Matt turned to the mirrors and fiddled with his tie.

"Better?" He tilted his head at the blonde who flicked his gaze away from the redhead's pretty face.

"It's still crooked," Mello admitted before latching his fingers onto the triangular knot and tugging it sharply to the left. "That's better."

"Is it really?" Matt breathed and Mello froze, realising just how close they were. He slowly turned his gaze onto Matt's eyes and saw the orange goggles that were usually covering the blue eyes that he loved so much had been taken off and tossed to who knows where.

"No…" Mello sighed and gave into his desires as Matt leaned up and meshed their lips together in a sweet kiss before pulling away.

"How about now?" Matt smirked but he found himself yanked into Mello's chest by his tie and his mouth once again occupied. Their lips crashed together again and even if this kiss was sloppy and full of teeth and tongue, it was still as sweet as their first.

When they parted, their chests heaving, Matt glanced into the mirror, catching sight of their flushed faces and wet lips. And his tie loose and pulled out from underneath his sweater.

"And you said it was better," He said, raising an eyebrow at Mello who smirked. "Roger's gonna kick my ass for sure now."


	3. Word for Word

**A/N: **'Ello~ Atom here, and I'm really happy about all the hits I'm getting and I'm especially happy about my first reviewer: Edward slept with Poison Akii!! Yay, kudos to him/her (sorry I don't want to misguess DX) for reviewing both my chappies. And then my anonymous reviewer, lightechos~ Kudos to him/her too. So this chappie is for both of them. As promised for today~

**Genre:** General, I guess, with a hint of romance. You'll have to squint though.

**Warnings: **Nothing, really, just a hug. Nothing major, to Mello (haha!...that was lame...) out after the last chapter~

**Eight in the Morning: Word for Word**

"Mello!" Aizawa, the history teacher bellowed as he threw down his textbook. The blonde in question jumped in his seat at the sudden noise, wincing as he tugged at his ear to make sure it was still working.

"What?" He snapped at the fuming teacher, marching down the aisle to his desk in the back corner of the classroom. It hasn't even been a week since the term started and this history teacher was already keeping a stern eye on him.

"I let you eat _chocolate_ in my class," Aizawa said firmly, picking up the offending chocolate that had been resting innocently on the desk before it was angrily snatched up. "I even let you skip ahead of the curriculum," He pointed at the advanced textbook laying opened to random page. "But I will _not_, I repeat, _not_ tolerate you _text messaging_ in my class!" The black haired man swiftly grabbed the cell phone from Mello's frozen grip.

"Wait-_What_?" The blonde stammered, slamming his hands on his abused desk, stomping his feet on the scuffed tiles as he watched his teacher's back retreating to the front of the class.

"I'm confiscating this, Mello," Aizawa said, dangling the device next to his ear, almost mockingly. This was honestly a great accomplishment seeing as how all the horrible rumours in the teacher's lounge were filled with this blonde-haired, chocolate addict.

"Y-You can't do that!" Mello spluttered. "That's mine!" And before the history teacher knew it, his sixteen-year-old student had clambered over his desk and pushed him against the wall.

"H-Hey," Aizawa choked, more out of surprise because even if Mello's grip was strong, he was too angry to concentrate on technique and therefore, it was sloppy and the taller man wasn't as restricted as he seemed.

Most of the class had now gone into a state of panic, many having witnessed a 'Mello attack' in the past were already running out to inform the old principal.

"I need my fucking phone," Mello hissed, his nails digging into Aizawa's fingers, making the older man wince. They never taught you what to do when an angry Mello was currently pinning you to the wall at teachers' college. "Now give it back!" He yanked harshly on the man's hand but Aizawa was just as stubborn. This was for glory in the teachers' lounge; he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"That's quite enough!" Roger's voice brought both their gazes to the old man as he slammed open the door. "Keehl, let go of Aizawa now." He said sternly, his wrinkled eyes narrowed.

"He took my phone!" Mello protested, pressing his arm harder against his teacher's neck.

"Let go, Mello," The use of his nickname meant Roger had hit his last nerve and Roger was the devil if he snapped. Mello locked his jaw persistently, hesitating.

Then a lanky redhead sauntered in, nodding at Roger as he brushed past, a DS in his hands.

"What's up with you, Mells?" Matt asked lazily, looking up and snapping his game shut.

"Matt?" Mello asked, completely forgetting about his phone and Aizawa and even Roger. Because Matt was here and that was the only thing that really mattered.

"I got all your texts," Matt said, taking out his cell phone and shaking it at Mello. Then he leaned close to the blonde, his lips ghosting over Mello's ear. "You didn't have to go through all that trouble for me." He whispered.

"But you're worth it," Mello's arms fell to his sides before they were brought up again, wrapping tightly around the slightly shorter redhead.

Aizawa massaged his neck as he watched, his eyes widening at the two boys in front of him. He wasn't a new teacher, not like Mastuda, and he had had Matt in his class before. He thought he knew both of them well enough. Clearly, he didn't.

"Thank-you," Matt said with a genuine smile on his face as he plucked the cell phone out of the history teacher's hand before leading Mello out of the room. "We'll wait for you in the office, Roger." He called over his shoulder as the two teenagers disappeared down the hall, leaving the principal and the teacher.

"Well," Aizawa cleared his throat awkwardly, adjusting his tie.

"I had specifically made sure that Mello and Matt had completely different schedules," Roger said, his voice almost soft and Aizawa wasn't sure if he should stay or run. Because this was the crabby old principal, Roger talking about the infamous duo. "I suppose that was the wrong choice, yes?"

The next day, both Matt and Mello received revised schedules. They had every single class together and even detention.


	4. Hot Pink

**A/N:** So I am back~ Woo-hoo, two updates in one day (well I posted up the last chapter at 12:30 last night so it does technically count as today...)! This is for Near the Marshmell0 for commenting and I promise there is a bit more yaoi-ness in this than in the last chapter! And always, Edward slept with Poison Akii, for reviewing again on chapter 3. And of course, to all those readers, I hope you stay with this story!

**Genre:** Romance, general...

**Warnings:** For Mello's language (like always) and anger and protectiveness. And Mello in general. And of course, yaoi-ness but nothing hardcore, just a little bit of fluff :D

**Eight in the Morning: Hot Pink**

"Jesus fucking Christ, Matt!" Mello shouted when he saw Matt on the doorstep of his house. "What the hell's with your hair?"

Matt blinked once, then twice before he reached up to finger a strand of hot pink.

"Oh, this?" He asked casually, letting his hair fall back into place.

"No," Mello rolled his eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Because I see you fucking everyday with fucking _hot pink_ hair." A smirk flickered onto Matt's lips as he looked at his bright bangs.

"I felt like I needed a change, was all," He shrugged before looking at his watch. "We're going to be late if we don't hurry up…" Mello scowled at him before slamming the door shut behind him and walking quickly down the street.

"Hey!" Matt called after him, running to catch up to the furious blonde. "What's with you?"

Mello shot him a nasty look.

"You _know_ what's with me," He snapped as he reached into his pocket for a chocolate bar. Matt raised an eyebrow.

"No, I don't," He shook his head, his newly dyed hair following the movement. "Tell me."

Mello bit angrily into the candy, chewing with as much enthusiasm as he had when he first saw Matt's full head of pink hair.

"I _loved_ your red hair," Mello sneered without a trace of sarcasm. "You _know_ that."

Matt stopped walking completely and turned his gaze onto Mello.

"…Did I hear you right, Mells?" He forced out, his mouth suddenly too dry to speak properly. Mello glanced at him and rolled his eyes.

"Is your hearing failing you now?" Mello shot back and Matt rolled his eyes. He knew better than to expect compliments out of Mello.

Matt shook his head and smiled.

"No," He said, closing his eyes. "I heard it right." The only sounds were their sneakers scuffing against the pavement underneath their feet and the birds that had woken up to sing their songs.

"…So are you going to dye it back?" Mello prompted, glancing distastefully at the pink strands, reaching up to tug on a piece none too gently. Matt winced and pulled away.

"I dunno," The former redhead shrugged. "I kinda like it this way." Mello scowled viciously and turned away. Matt sighed. He knew how Mello got when he was mad and he knew that Mello really did love his red hair.

"So you're giving me the cold shoulder, right?" Matt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's immaturity and decided to just go straight to the classroom. Mello wasn't talking but he'll eventually get bored. Matt had gone through this enough times before to know what will happen.

"Jeevas!" Both Mello and Matt flinched at the booming voice that echoed around the hallway lined with lockers. They slowly turned to see the grey-haired, children-hating-don't-even-mention-teenagers principal, Roger Ruvie.

"What in the world did you do to your hair?" Roger snapped. Matt vaguely noticed how free of lint his tweed suit was before he focussed on the angry expression on the man's wrinkled face.

"Um, I dyed it," He stated, blinking. Roger's face grew even redder, if that was possible.

"Pink!" The principal threw up his hands. "It's _pink_, for God's sake!"

"Well, yeah," Matt nodded. "I'm pretty sure I got it dyed pink." He noted the way Mello was staying quiet. That got him slightly worried because it was _Mello_ and Mello was never quiet. He was bold, loud and never, ever _quiet_.

"Do you realise how many rules you broke just by dying your hair?" Roger questioned, pacing in front of the duo. "Not to mention choosing to dye it _pink_." He hissed the word like a snake and Matt had to stifle a laugh at the mental image.

"Not really," He shrugged.

"This calls for a suitable punishment," Roger narrowed his eyes at the pink-haired teen who fiddled nervously with the cuff of his dress shirt. "I think a shaving is due."

"_What_?" And Matt noticed Mello's voice along with his before the blonde was storming in front of him.

"I like Matt's hair whether it's red or fucking pink," He snapped, hands on his hips like the girls in their class when the boys don't cooperate. "So don't you dare touch it, asshole, got it? He's _my_ fucking property."

And Matt smiled as Mello stormed right out of the school with him in tow and Roger with his face gaping like a goldfish out of water.

That night, Matt washed the temporary spray-on pink dye out of his hair.


	5. Glasses

**A/N:** Oooh, so many hits, you surprise me~ And this is for Edward slept with Poison Akii, my awesomest reviewer and IndifferenceToSociety, my rant buddy~ The mental image for this chappie is so hottt XD

**Genre: **Romance mostly and general, I guess.

**Warnings:** Not much, just a bit of yaoi fluff.

**Eight in the Morning: Glasses**

Matt was nervous. Yesterday, Roger had called him into the office. It turned out it was to ban the use of Matt's orange prescription goggles, calling them 'distracting' and 'attention-seeking'. Sure, Matt was furious but what could he do?

So now, he stood in front of his locker, a pair of glasses in hand. He wondered if he could just not wear them but then he remembered how he nearly got ran over by a truck on the way to school and he paled at the idea.

He sighed and ducked his head, quickly sliding the glasses on to his eyes. He felt completely exposed and more than a little weird.

"Hey Matt," Mello's bold voice suddenly assaulted his ears and before he knew it, his locker door was slammed wide open, leaving him standing there, glasses on with only his long red bangs to cover them.

"Er," He stammered, quickly turning to the inside of his locker, fiddling with the many loose sheets of paper crowding the small space. "Hey Mello."

"What's wrong with you?" Mello asked bluntly and Matt groaned. Without his goggles, anyone can see right through him, even Mello, the least observant person in the world when it came to emotions.

"Nothing," He muttered at last as he grabbed his maths textbook, his head down as he slammed his locker shut.

"Come on," Mello crooned, poking him in the shoulder with as much force as he punched. Matt shrunk away, holding his book to his chest. "I can tell something's wrong."

"That's nice," Matt said monotonously as they walked into their homeroom class, his head still hanging towards the floor. He nearly ran into the desks three times before he finally found his by the window.

"God, Matt," Mello snapped and the redhead could hear the sound of a plastic wrapper crinkling. "Why do you have to be so secretive all of a sudden? You never had a problem telling me things before."

Matt propped his textbook up to form a shield as he leaned over his desk.

"This is different, Mello," He sighed, taking out a notebook. He hadn't done last night's homework and he wasn't about to get the teacher's attention today. At least, not with these horrid glasses on.

"Why?" Mello asked and Matt sighed again, this time in exasperation because he knew Mello was persistent but he didn't know he was _this_ persistent, especially when it concerned Matt.

"That's none of your business," Matt muttered, almost darkly as he calculated the equation in his head, scribbling down the answer.

"Why?" Mello said once again and Matt twitched. He was oh so tempted to punch Mello square in the face but he was _Matt_ and he was _calm_ and _laidback_ and he was wearing _glasses_ instead of _goggles_.

"Fuck," Matt groaned, throwing down his pencil. He never knew something as small as glasses could get him to snap after all these years. Then he realised that this entire deal wasn't as small as he thought it was.

"What now?" Mello asked as if _Matt_ had been the annoying one all this time and this finally hit a nerve.

"You know what now?" Matt snapped, slamming his textbook down and grabbing his bangs, pulling them away from his eyes. "This is what now." He hissed, his cheeks heating up at an alarming rate and his face feeling abnormally bare.

And Mello, that hot tempered blonde, only blinked before he snapped off a piece of chocolate.

"So?" He asked, sucking contently on the candy and Matt's temper flared.

"I'm freakin' wearing _glasses_, Mells," He narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "Can you not see?"

Mello chuckled.

"I can see fine, unlike you," He snickered and Matt huffed, crossing his arms childishly. His sight was a sensitive issue. "And I think you look nice with them."

Matt's jaw fell down and his eyes widened.

"N-Nice?" He stammered. "Don't I look dorky?" Mello shrugged, looking away uncomfortably.

"A little," He admitted, licking at the tip of his chocolate bar. "But in a nice way."

Matt smiled and tucked his bangs behind his ears.

"Thanks."


	6. His Girlfriend

**A/N: Happy New Years~ I hope you all started 2010 off with a bang! And so here I bring you the newest chapter of Eight in the Morning *throws confetti* And since school is starting soon, be warned of long waits between chapters though I will try my best to make updates as frequent as possible T^T I'm so happy this story has gotten so many hits though I was thinking of capping the story off at eight chapters (hence the title ;D) What do you think? Because I've gotten some very good ideas from this so there might be more one-shots coming out :D**

**EDIT: I'm sorry but I forgot that this plotline was heavily inspired by the one shot manga, Boku was Sakana which I do not own. I'm sorry for forgetting to credit so here it is! .  
**

**Genre: Angst/Romance/Tragedy**

**Warnings: Major teenage angst! Skip this chapter if you don't like angst and I apologize in advance for those who do not like tragedies!  
**

**Eight In the Morning: His Girlfriend**

"Please take out your books and turn to page three sixty-two…" The teacher droned on and on about something that Matt really didn't care about. At least not like how he cared about his blonde best friend.

He sighed as he caught himself staring once again at the back of that feathery blonde head. This was getting ridiculous.

It's been a year since he figured out his feelings for his best friend and he couldn't say that he was surprised because honestly, he saw it coming a mile away.

"Oi, Matt," Mello's voice drifted into his head and he shook his head to clear it. "The bell rang." Matt blushed as he rubbed his head.

"Oh," He said, gathering his books as Mello leaned against the row of windows next to his desk, his arms crossed over his chest. Matt noticed the way his cuffs had been pushed up and he could see the black bracelets crisscrossing the wrist. He couldn't help but stop and stare at the creamy flesh before he turned red and ducked his head, shoving his things in his bag.

"You want to come to my dorm later?" Mello asked when Matt had looked up, his cheeks back to their normal pale complexion as they exited the school together.

Matt blinked at his best friend before a smile curled at his lips, soon turning into a full-blown grin.

"Well yeah!" He exclaimed before slapping a hand over his mouth. He was getting a bit overexcited and he blushed in embarrassment. "Why not?"

Mello gave him a weird look before shrugging.

"Drop by at seven," He said as he disappeared inside his room. Matt sighed, staring at the plaque screwed to the door, the room number engraved in black. He wondered how many times he stood here and how many more times he will.

He groaned because the blonde was once again on his mind, like always and by this rate, he'll be crazy by next week.

"This is all your fault, Mello," He muttered, shoving his hands in his pocket as he headed back to his own dorm. He viciously kicked a dented pop can, listening to it clash loudly against the rusty metal gate running along the sidewalk. But he wasn't Mello so he didn't feel any better. It just made his ears ring.

He didn't even crack open his textbooks when he got to his room. Instead, he flicked on his Play Station and began another round of zombie killings.

By the time he reached his two hundred and sixty-sixth murder of the undead, he realised that it was already ten to seven. He scrambled up, pulling on some jeans and a red T-shirt. Then he caught his reflection in the cracked mirror hanging behind his door.

He was sixteen years old and dressed like the average skater punk complete with the chains across his too baggy jeans and a fluorescent coloured T-shirt. He was sixteen years old and all he cared about was his new high score and Mello, always Mello.

He ended up changing back into his uniform since it was the only 'formal' wear he owned aside from that too-small tuxedo he wore to his elementary school graduation. And wearing that hideous thing once was enough.

He struggled through the crowded hallways, bursting with students freed from school and wanting to enjoy as much of their time as possible. Like Matt.

He figured that he could probably get to Mello's dorm room even if his eyes were blindfolded and his hands bound together. Because he knew the way to Mello like the way he knew the lines of his palm.

The familiar door stared at him and Matt had a feeling that this was different somehow. He pushed open the door, knowing that Mello never locked it when he was expecting someone.

And then he knew. Because through the crack, he saw a girl in their English class. She was nothing special, just another student in this generation who so happened to have her eyes on Mello. Just like Matt. But she was the one in Mello's dorm room, giggling and blushing.

So he walked away.

Matt banged open the door of his dorm, and seeing the piles of unwashed clothes on the floor until the boards underneath had disappeared and the walls covered with posters from every gaming magazines he could get his hands on and the colourful Mario sheets covering his bed, he knew why Mello wouldn't want him.

He was sixteen years old and he acted as if he was eight. But more importantly, he wasn't a girl and Mello would never want him because nature made him a boy.

And he never even realised that he had been crying all this time.


	7. Sleeping Beauty

**A/N:** Just wanted to post something up before school starts tomorrow (T^T) And when it does, I'm going to try to post a chapter at least once a week though no promises! Since exams are coming up and I really need to start studying DX And this chappie, I'm not sure but I'm just going to say that it's a hurt/comfort fic, literally^^ So this is for both ... and IndifferenceToSociety (here's your hurt Mattie ;D)

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Warnings:** Yaoi, fluff and a little kiss~

**Eight in the Morning: Sleeping Beauty**

"God Matt!" Mello muttered as he ran as fast as his long legs could carry him to the infirmary. "You're such an idiot!"

It has been exactly four minutes and twenty seconds since Linda told him that Matt's been knocked unconscious in his gym class and exactly four minutes and nineteen seconds since he's run out of his English class.

Now dodging hall monitors and Roger's little lackeys, the blonde teen picked his way through the stupidly large building. He had been to the infirmary enough times to remember the ways to get there.

The infirmary door was painted white, just like everything else that defined slow painful death. And Mello pushed it away as hard as he could because that was not _Matt_.

"Excuse me," A voice halted him from marching straight over to the corners blocked off by curtains that were a nasty shade of sea green.

"What?" Mello snarled because he hadn't had chocolate since he dropped his last bar on the floor when Linda talked to him. And chocolate was the only thing that calmed his nerves either than knowing that Matt was _okay_.

"This is an infirmary," The voice said calmly as Mello twitched and twirled around to glare at the nurse, Takada. "Not a playground."

"So?" He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. He was itching to get to Matt, whom he just _knew_ was behind one of those curtains.

"It's class time," Takada noted. She was wearing a long white coat and holding a clipboard that made Mello want to hit her with it. She really was annoying.

"I know," Mello said matter-of-factly. He wasn't an idiot and she should know that. "And I'm here to see Matt."

He noticed that Takada's grip tightened on her pen, connected to the clipboard with a length of purple yarn and he smirked.

"You should be in class," She forced a smile on her face that made her look like a plastic doll and Mello was tempted to smash her fake little face in.

"But I'm _here_," He said through clenched teeth. "Because I want to see Matt. Now tell me where he is and no one gets hurt." The nurse visibly winced because there was a 171 centimetres tall student in her office and he looked like he meant every word that left his mouth. She could safely conclude that this blonde teen was Mihael Keehl, the smart-ass delinquent most gossiped about in the teacher's lounge.

And she's heard some pretty ridiculous stories about him that may or may not be true. And she wasn't betting her life on it.

"H-He's in the last curtain to the right," She pointed a shaking finger. It was, after all, the only one occupied at this time. "B-But he's still unconscious right now!"

He nodded at her, frowning slightly before turning on his heel and nearly ran to the curtain that was waving gently in the wind that seeped through the opened window next to it.

"Matt!" Mello called out softly, throwing the flimsy piece of fabric to the side. His eyes immediately fell on to the redhead that looked far too pale against the white bed sheets and far too thin underneath the grey blanket, his eyes closed and his mouth opened slightly.

He knew; he just couldn't believe it.

And Mello couldn't help but stare because _Matt_ didn't have his goggles on and that was a miracle in itself but his _glasses_ were also gone and Mello thought that something must have been seriously wrong.

"…Matt?" He asked as he snapped the curtains shut behind him and carefully approached the sleeping teen, a piece of gauze taped to his forehead underneath his too-long bangs.

But Matt didn't respond and that was what worried Mello the most.

The blonde blinked and slumped down in the seat next to the bed. The seat was hard and plastic but Mello didn't even notice.

He stared at his boyfriend's pretty face, willing his eyes to snap open so he could see the amazing green that he knew was underneath. After fifteen minutes of tracing every single one of Matt's features with his sharp eyes, Mello was officially bored. He knew that it was _Matt_ was laying there unconscious in front of him and he knew that it could be something serious but he was goddamn _bored_.

So he did the first thing that popped up in his mind and leaned over Matt's body, kissing him right on those opened lips.

"Mmmf—!"

Mello snapped his eyes open and stared into clear spring green that was almost neon and he gasped, pulling away.

"You woke up!" Mello exclaimed, nearly tripping over the chair as he leaned away.

And Matt sat up, crossing his legs in front of him, a smile playing on the lips Mello had just kissed.

"I've always been awake." He laughed.


	8. Partners

**A/N: **So sorry for the long wait . School's in the way of everything, right?! Anyway, I'm trying to keep up with my promise of once a week updates so this counts as a week right? And the teacher might be kinda OC but I tried my best *hides* Ah, once again, i'm very sorry so I'll stop talking now XD

**Genres:** Humour; Romance but barely...

**Warnings:** Yaoi, but there's nearly nothing (don't kill me .) and it's very, very short

**Eight in the Morning: Partners**

"This is _way _too early for this," Matt muttered, rolling his eyes as he slumped over his desk by the windows, watching Mello out of the corners of his eyes.

"This is fucking idiotic!" Currently the blonde teenager was throwing a fit at their English teacher, Raye Penber a bit because of the project they had been given but mostly because of his partner.

"I told you, Mello," Penber sighed, massaging his temples in an attempt to fight off the incoming headache that always seemed to be present when talking with Mello. "I'm assigning partners this time."

"But _Near_," Mello spat, his voice absolutely dripping with disgust at the name and Matt had to hold back a laugh at his boyfriend's immaturity. "Isn't _Matt_." Immediately, twenty-seven pairs of eyes flash onto the redhead in the corner.

Matt's candy apple green eyes widened and it would have been funny if it weren't him backing up against the windows.

"W-Well, Mello," Matt stammered, coughing into his fist awkwardly. "That's, um, quite true."

Mello rolled his eyes.

"I'm not saying that as a fact, Matt," He twitched as he turned onto the redhead who shrunk even further into his seat. "_Obviously_ you're not that little asshole." He scowled at the albino in question who blinked back blankly.

"Language, Mello," Penber cut in, glancing at the clock above the door. Or maybe he was glancing at the door, calculating his means of escape from the blonde maniac. "And please sit down so we may have a chance to talk about the project before class ends."

"We _are_ talking about the project now," Mello snapped, making a point to refrain from sitting by knocking his chair down with his foot. Penber rolled his eyes when it clattered to the floor loudly. "And I'm not going to work with _Near_ on it."

"I'm sorry, Mello," Penber said, his tone not apologetic at all as he slumped into his chair behind his desk. Arguing with Mello was a lot more tiring than running a marathon. "But he is the partner I've assigned to you so you're going to have to work with him on it whether you like it or not."

"_Matt's_ my partner," Mello insisted and once again, Matt paled at the mention of his name as Mello grabbed his arm, pulling him out of his seat. He stumbled next to Mello, his face turning dark pink. "And I don't care what you say."

Then Matt was yanked out of the classroom by none other than his blonde boyfriend, Penber's quiet string of curses following them.

The next day, the partners were reassigned and Matt was paired with Mello.

Penber had learned a very valuable life lesson through all this and he was glad _he_ would never have to go through it again because Mello _always_ gets what he wants, which was usually, more often than not, Matt.


	9. Run

**A/N: **Chello there~ *Gets shot* I know, I know! It's late . I'm so, so sorry~ I've got no excuses this time D: So you can kill me...But next week, it might also be even later (gack!) 'cause exams are coming up and I still have to study! Once again, I apologize for the late chapter and for next week, just in case.

**Genre: **Romance/Humour...yeah, basically...

**Warnings: **Fluff, mostly? And does seductiveness count...? O.o

**Eight in the Morning: Run**

"Jeevas!" Aiber snapped, throwing a soccer ball at the redheaded teen lying on his stomach on the metal bench. "What the hell are you doing?"

Matt groaned as the ball hit him on the head.

"Sitting out," He muttered with a glare to the boy's gym teacher. He glanced at the girls' class across the field where Wedy, the female gym teacher was examining herself in a handheld mirror as the class of girls struggled with sit-ups on the grass. If only she didn't work them so hard, she would be the perfect gym teacher.

Unlike Aiber. Rumour had it that he was an ex-con man gone good. No wonder he was working so hard to be the 'best' teacher.

"And why the hell are you sitting out when everyone else is playing soccer?" Aiber growled, picking up another stray soccer ball. Matt flinched, nearly tumbling off the bench.

"Because I'm hurt," Matt replied, unravelling his arms from under his chin and letting them hang by his sides, his knuckles grazing the gravel beneath.

"How the-" Aiber paused, clearing his throat. Matt could practically hear the curse word on the tip of his teacher's tongue. "_How_ did you get hurt when all you've been doing is laying on that _stupid_ bench since class began!"

"I got hurt last night," Matt explained with a sigh. Suddenly a soccer ball came flying in an arc, rebounding off the ground just underneath Matt's bench and hitting the underside of the metal. Shockwaves shook Matt's entire body as he yelped.

"Oh gosh," Mello's voice said and Matt raised his head as the ball finally rolled away from him. "I hope I didn't hurt you, Matt." Mello's voice was coated with sugar and topped with rainbow sparkles.

"Of course you didn't," Aiber smirked at the redhead in question. "He hasn't been doing anything."

"But…" Mello trailed off innocently. Matt could practically see the devil horns and pointed tail.

The bell rang in the school building in the distance and everyone began heading towards it. Aiber blew the whistle and the boys still on the field retreated.

"You're not off the hook, Jeevas," He said pointedly and Matt groaned.

"Fuck," He muttered as he pushed himself up, pain shooting up his spine. A warm hand immediately clasped around his shoulder, helping him up. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see golden blonde hair brushing his shoulder. "Why do you have to be such a prick, Mello?"

Mello laughed as they both walked back to the school.

"Because you looked hot as hell in my leather pants," He said and Matt shot a glare at him. "You work it nearly as well as I do."

"I'm not talking about last night," Mello raised an eyebrow at him and he looked away, flustered. "Okay, so I am."

"Right," Mello drawled.

"I'm serious!" Matt shrieked. "Now Aiber's going to make me run thirty laps tomorrow." He scowled, crossing his arms.

"So what?" Mello shrugged. "I like running."

"But I don't," Matt rolled his eyes as they pushed open the grand double doors into the school, Mello pushing a bit too hard and the wooden panel rebounded off the wall behind it. Roger was going to have a fit when he sees the crack in the white plaster.

"Skip then," Mello said, taking out a chocolate bar from his gym shorts. Matt vaguely wondered where he could have possibly kept it because their uniform didn't have pockets.

"It'll get boring," Matt muttered as they stood outside the boy's changing room, scuffing his sneakers on the floor. "My new game's been delayed." It was Mello's turn to roll his eyes.

"Fine," Mello sighed dramatically. "I guess I'll just have to skip with you then." Matt immediately shook his head, poking his boyfriend in the chest.

"But you love running," The redhead pointed out, leaning back against the door. Mello shrugged, leaning close to the shorter teen, his lips brushing against the boy's ear.

"But you're better than running," And with that, Matt leaned back and fell right through the door.


	10. Dedication

**A/N:** First things first! This song was introduced to me by IndifferenceToSociety! So yeah, this chapter wouldn't be up without her ;) Thank-you, really! You're awesome~~~Oh and watch out for the surprise ending ;D Let's see who can guess it...~ Though some might already know ;) I'm sorry I couldn't get it up faster but I was away all weekend and now I'm still as busy as hell T^T

**Genre:** I'm pretty sure this time that this one is actually a hurt/comfort story. I promise, oh and by the way, this time is the emotional kind of hurt ;D and yeah and angst...

**Warnings:** A kiss! Finally! Oh and a bit of teenage angst D:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song, 'No One Can Touch Us' or its lyrics. They belong to the band Sing It Loud (awesome song though~)

**Eight in the Morning: Dedication**

The last few notes of an overly happy song played over the slightly scratchy speakers of the PA system and they made Matt want to throw up because today was the worst day of his life.

'_Why is it always Near, Near, Near with you? Why can't you talk about _me_ for once?' _Matt winced at his past-self yelling loud enough for him to regret it today. And it wasn't even his sore throat that was making him feel this horrible.

"The next song is 'No One Can Touch Us' by Sing It Loud!" The chirpy voice of the announcer said and Matt sighed. He really wanted to enjoy the song, he really did but—

—'_That's ridiculous, Matt! I see you everyday! Why do I need to talk _about_ you when I can talk _to_ you?'_

The air caught in his throat and it felt as if he would never see the pretty (though he'd never say it _to_ him) face framed with feathery soft (he should know) blonde hair ever again.

And that was the worse.

"This is dedicated to Mail," The announcer paused and confusion seeped through the speakers because who the hell was _Male_? "Um," She continued. "And it's from Mihael," She struggled once again over the name and it seemed almost normal enough for Matt to roll his eyes over but Mello was not by his side and that meant that this was _not normal_.

And suddenly, he realised that _Male_ was supposed to be _Mile_ as in _Matt_ and _Mihael _was actually using his real name.

He could feel the tears falling down his face but he didn't have the energy to wipe them away.

'_So what if you see me everyday? Does that make me less important?'_

'_Do you even know what the hell you're saying, Matt?'_

'_No, I don't but does that really matter anymore?'_

The song started but Matt wasn't standing frozen in front of his locker.

"_We're getting higher, every time that we love. A little closer to the things we fall back on…_

_'Is that how you really feel? You should have told me sooner, Matt, you idiot,'_

…_If you come over, then together, willing, we'll take over the world._"

Matt vaguely notices that at this time, Mello should have been leaning against the locker next to his, blocking it from Matt's timid little locker neighbour, A.

But today, the spot next to him was empty and A was quietly taking out his textbooks instead of cowering around the corner.

"_You call me closer, I said, maybe, yeah but I'm proven wrong…_

'_There's a lot more where this came from,'_

…_The summer air is here, so get your dress on and dance around like no one cares."_

He could still hear the entire fight, ringing like a bell, in his ears, replaying over and over again like a broken recorder with no power button.

"_Come on, come on, come on, you know you've gotta…_

'_Forget about them!'_

'_I'd like to but I can't!'_

…_Come on, come on, come on and celebrate."_

He scowled and grabbed his lock roughly, his knuckles banging loudly against the metal. Mello didn't understand at all and that was the worse.

"'_Cause we are together, made for each other…_

'_Isn't being with me enough?'_

'_It always is,'_

…_We can stand alone and now no one can touch us."_

He yanked open the locker and was greeted with two cupcakes (one chocolate, one vanilla, his favourite flavour) sitting side by side on the top shelf, a striped candle stuck in each.

There was no card or any indication as to who left this here but Matt only knew of two people who has the combination to his locker and he _definitely_ didn't leave the cupcakes.

So that left Mello.

And Matt finally let himself close his eyes and remember (indulge in) his probably now ex-boyfriend's memories.

So many things felt like yesterday to him (it very well could have been) and Matt had to wonder what happened because weren't they made for each other?

The amazing blue eyes that never failed to reassured him, where were they now?

Blonde strands suddenly brushed against his cheek gently and he wondered perhaps they were real because _he felt it_.

_'I'm sorry,'_

"I'm sorry,"

And the lips on his own were definitely real because _he was kissing back_, moving his lips in sync with the other pair.

_'It's not okay,'_

"It's more than okay," Matt smiled when he opened his eyes into pools of ocean blue that was even more stunning than he remembered.

"_Come on, come on, come on and celebrate!"_

"Happy birthday, Matt,"

And today just suddenly became the best day of his life.

"'_Cause we are together, made for each other."_

**A/N: **Yes, yes, this is for Matt's birthday (02/01) I almost forgot it -gets shot- And this was also originally suppose to be their anniversary but I changed it to Matt's birthday because it's today^^ Hope you enjoyed~


	11. First Aid Training

**A/N:** Oh gods! This is _way_ overdue .! I'm sorry! Really! RL is just getting to me these days and I feel like I have writer's block (*insert pitiful scream*) This was half-written a long time ago so now that I needed to write (and definitely update) I finished it. Hopefully it's up to standards~ And it was inspired by my gym/first aid class (though I wished something like this would happen, it didn't -.-) And this is for all those who read/reading/alerted/favorited this story! And especially those authors I've met through this story, you're all incredibly awesome!

And I didn't practice these techniques on a partner but I'm pretty sure it'd be unsafe to do life-saving on a perfectly healthy person...but for the purposes of this fic (and Aiber may not be that responsible anyway...) they just do...But don't try this at home!

**Genre:** Romance, fluff...the usual~

**Warnings:** Another kiss! *gasp* Yes, I owe at least this to all of you ;D

**Eight in the Morning: First Aid Training**

"Alright guys," Aiber clapped his hands together, leaning back on the ledge of the whiteboard filled with colourful diagrams of life-saving techniques. "Instead of using a dummy, we'll be working with partners today. So don't forget barriers!" Before he could even finish his sentence, the entire class was already up and chattering happily.

_Everyone_ knew that working with partners meant a free period.

Matt, unlike the other boys, didn't even bother to stand up from his seat in the back of the health room; his partner was already decided for him, whether he liked it or not.

But honestly, he didn't know of anyone else that could put up with Mello without getting seriously injured or traumatised. Good thing they're getting taught first aid now.

"You're my partner," Mello said, grabbing Matt's wrist from the table.

"No really," Matt drawled sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He had been cranky all day because Mello had kept him up all night. And it didn't help that Mello was especially demanding today.

Mello shot him an offended glare and Matt softened. It wasn't as if he could actually get mad at the blonde in the first place anyway.

"I'm sorry," Matt sighed, rubbing at his sore eyes underneath his glasses.

"Will a kiss help?" Mello asked seductively, his mischievous smile sending a bright blush straight to Matt's face.

"W-_What_?" Matt spluttered. "No way!"

Mello sighed dramatically, pulling a fake hurtful expression that couldn't have fooled anyone that knew Mello well. And Matt knew Mello more than well.

"I told you, Mells," Matt crossed his arms stubbornly. He will _not_ give in this time, no matter what Mello did. "No public displays of affection. At all." He wagged his finger at his slightly ticked boyfriend.

"I know," Mello grumbled, his good mood disappearing quickly. Matt sighed in exasperation as he glanced around quickly before grabbing the blonde's hand under the table and squeezing it tightly.

"Don't forget that I'll always love you no matter what," He whispered with a smile.

"Jeevas! Keehl!" Aiber bellowed at them from his desk in the corner. Both jumped up in alarm as they pulled away, flushed. "Are you not going to use any barriers?"

They blinked as Aiber raised an eyebrow at them, a box of face shields in his arms.

"We will!" Matt said quickly as he hurried over to the smirking teacher, plucking two out of the box.

"We'll work in the hallway," Mello added as he ushered Matt out of the classroom. They picked a secluded corner, well away from the other pairs of students that were mostly talking away.

"Uh," Matt said, flipping open his first aid guidebook. "Let's practice what to do when the patient is not breathing."

"Alright," Mello agreed with a nod. Matt immediately narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his boyfriend. This was Mello who was pissed only a few seconds ago. As much as he was like a PMSing teenage girl, it was definitely not him to agree to something such as _working_.

"Okay then…" Matt muttered. "I'll be the life saver."

"No!" Mello snapped and received a guarded look from Matt. The blonde quickly patted his boyfriend's shoulder in reassurance. "I mean, I'm not very good at it, so, you know, I'd like to practice it."

"Umm…" Matt furrowed his eyebrows at Mello's odd behaviour. "Sure, I guess?"

"Good," Mello said, a hint of a smirk on his lips. "Pretend to be dying then."

Matt obeyed, easing himself onto his back. He winced slightly as the cold of the tiles seeped through his thin dress shirt.

"Okay," He said, shifting slightly to rest more comfortably on the floor. "Remember the barriers, Mello." He grabbed one of the face shields off his discarded book and handed it to the blonde who was kneeling beside him.

"Forget about barriers," Mello said as he tossed the plastic object to the side. "They'll just get in the way." And before Matt could even work out what he meant, Mello had leaned over and kissed him square on the lips.

"Mello!" Matt gasped, sitting up abruptly and pushing Mello off of him. By then, they had caught the attention of most of the class and with all the stares, Matt's face was turning about as red as his hair. "What the hell are you doing?" He hissed to his boyfriend who was smirking casually, admiring his black nail polish.

"Saving your life, Matt," The blonde teen rolled his eyes, his hand on Matt's. "Now get back down so I can finish mouth-to-mouth on you."

Mello's hand roughly shoved him backwards but before Matt's back even hit the tiles, Mello's lips were already back on his.

And this time, Matt let himself give in.


	12. Locked Up

**A/N:** Okay so, this isn't anything really Valentine's Day related but since it is V-Day, I rushed through this (so hope it's okay) so I can say I honoured this holiday *gets shot* Anyway! I hope you like it because the site isn't letting me upload documents for some reason D: I had to copy and paste this into and existing document so some of the format might be off. Tell me if you see anything wonky! Thanks and hope you enjoy~

**Genre:** Romance and fluff and all that nice stuff you'd expect from me :D

**Warnings:** Implying they do...stuff XD Not really a kiss though...at least, not mouth to mouth that is ;)

**Eight in the Morning: Locked Up  
**

"Tell me why the fuck are we even here again?" Mello hissed as they took a seat at a table splattered with multi-coloured paint.

"Because we needed to pick an elective and since there are no art teachers, we thought it'd be like a free period," Matt chimed in, his tone way too happy for the annoyed blonde. And they all thought it was the blonde who was the sadist.

"Yeah," Mello rolled his eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "'Cause this is _totally_ like a free period." He scowled at the dirty blonde girl at the front of the class, her long hair pulled into pigtails at the sides of her head, yelling instructions to the class.

Matt laughed and pulled himself up on the table, swinging his legs as he grinned at Mello lazily.

"It's just Linda," He said, shaking his red bangs out of his eyes. "She's not that bad."

"Yeah, but who died and made her boss?" Mello retorted, crossing his arms.

"The last art teacher?" Matt guessed with a shrug as his boyfriend gave him a 'that's-the-most-stupidest-thing-I've-ever-heard' look.

"You don't even know who the last art teacher even was," Mello accused, narrowing the icy blue eyes that never fails to send a shiver down Matt's spine. The redhead quickly averted his eyes in fear of being reduced to strings of incoherent thoughts that were filled with Mello.

"You don't know that," Matt stammered in a failed attempt to throw a comeback at the glaring teen.

"_Matt_! _Mello_!" A high-pitched voice screamed and the two boys winced at the abnormal pitch. "What _on earth_ are you _doing_?" Linda marched across the room to their little secluded corner in the back. Obviously their plan of camouflaging with the art posters behind them didn't work.

"Um, sitting? And standing?" Matt tried, smiling lopsidedly at the girl who was definitely _not_ amused at their antics.

"And _why_ are you doing that when everybody _else_ is helping out?" She said through clenched teeth as she put one hand on her hips and waved the other furiously at the class trudging away at moving boxes of art supplies.

"More like being enslaved," Mello muttered with a roll of his eyes. Matt promptly slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the laugh that was about to burst out.

Not that it really helped at all.

Linda shot them a glare that could even rival Mello's.

"Well, if you have time for smart ass retorts then you have time to take these boxes to the storage closet," She sniffed, crossing her arms as she dared them to defy her.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Mello began, pushing himself away from the table rebelliously. With his straightened posture, he towered over her by nearly a head but she was Linda who knew them both since they were in diapers and Mello didn't scare her in the least.

"Aw, Mells," Matt sighed, hopping down lightly as he tugged on his boyfriend's sleeve. "It's only a couple of boxes."

Mello glanced at the redhead then the blonde girl who had a smirk on her lips.

"No way—" As his lips were beginning to form the negative reply, his eyes caught the pout on the redhead's lips. And he couldn't stand it. "Okay, fine!" He threw his hands up in frustration as he roughly grabbed two boxes off the ground.

"Thanks, guys!" Linda called after them as Mello waited impatiently for Matt to pick up the last box.

They walked through the locker-lined hallways to the small closet a few doors down from the art room.

"This is kind of small," Matt commented after he struggled with the door before finally flinging it open with Mello's help.

"It's fine," Mello insisted, letting the door slam shut behind him.

"Oh crap," Matt cursed as darkness completely engulfed them both. "Open the door to let some light in, will you?" Mello sighed and turned around, grabbing the knob. He twisted and pushed but the door stayed shut.

"Shit,"

"You've got to be kidding me," Matt muttered. "How could it have gotten locked?"

"Who cares?" Mello snapped, rattling the door. "Let's just try to get out of here first!"

"Mello," Matt said calmly. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, restraining the blonde's arms. "Mello, listen. It's locked from the outside. We're stuck in here until someone come and get us."

Mello smirked as the words ran through his head. This didn't have to be a bad situation at all.

He turned in Matt's arms and pushed the shorter teen up against the wall.

"Mello?" The redhead asked quietly. He didn't dare underestimate what Mello could think up. "Hey, what are you—" He broke off suddenly as lips began attacking his neck, a tongue tracing his jugular.

"Kissing you," Mello mumbled against his cheek. "Duh." Matt would have rolled his eyes at his boyfriend if he weren't so distracted. He let his hands wander downwards, feeling the crisp linen of Mello's shirt, then the rough cotton of his pants.

Then a key? Matt's fingers wriggled into the blonde's pocket, feeling the metal teeth.

And he should know that Mello didn't keep his dorm key in his pockets.

But as Mello continued kissing him all over, mumbling overly sweet clichés into his ear, he tossed the key away.

Someone could find them later when they weren't so busy.


	13. Virus

**A/N: **'Ello~ Am I late this week? I hope not! So, semester 2's off! *Sighs* At least now all the 'new semester' crap is over and this means more time to write for you guys :D So this chapter is dedicated to IndifferenceToSociety who requested this idea^^ And because I wrote this on time, hopefully she'll be keeping her end of the deal ;D Okie, now on with the story~

**Genre:** Romance...duh! XD And lots and lots of fluff~

**Warnings: ***coughs*nothing*coughs* Boys' love? (Don't kill me XD)

**Eight in the Morning: Virus**

"Ah-choo!" Matt sneezed, surprising both teenagers.

"You're _sick_?" Mello asked, his voice disbelieving. Matt gave him an offended look.

"Of course not," Matt sniffled. Mello raised an eyebrow at the shorter teen causing an awkward silence to seep between them.

"You _are_ sick," Mello accused, poking the redhead's shoulder. "And you _still_ came to my soccer game?"

"I'm not sick!" Matt protested with a shudder as the cold weather soaked into his bones. England really did have horrid rain.

"You're an idiot," Mello quickly cut him off before he could start whining. "You know that?"

"And you love me for that, right?" Matt grinned, grabbing the blonde's hand.

"Damn, Matt!" Mello exclaimed, yanking his hand back. Matt's face immediately fell and Mello's heart was instantly crushed. Matt was the only one who could effectively tear his heart in two and the only one who could sew it back together. And that's why Mello would protect him from anything. "You're freezing!"

The shorter teen pouted.

"Well," He rolled his eyes. "It's kinda cold out here, isn't it?" Matt used to only care about nothing but winning his newest video game. Until he met Mello, that is. Now, all he could think about was the blonde. Only Mello mattered to him now and he really didn't mind.

"Stop making up excuses and admit it," He scowled. Matt frowned at him, rubbing his bare hands together. Mello sighed and shook his jacket from his shoulders, dropping it over Matt's head.

"Huh?" The shorter teen blinked, looking up from the black material suddenly dropping over his eyes. He reached up, pushing the coat higher onto his head as he noticed the blush on Mello's pale cheeks. "You're blushing!" He crooned with a happy grin.

"Hell no!" Mello snapped immediately, rubbing at his cheeks with the sleeve of his shirt. Matt laughed, even if it was freezing and his lungs felt so sore because every time he breathed in the cold air, he got a whiff of Mello from his jacket and for that, he could forget the pain in chest.

"Then what's that pink on your cheeks, ne?" Matt teased as Mello stuck out his bottom lip stubbornly.

"It's from the cold," The blonde lied quickly. "Which you should be worried more about." Matt sighed and pulled Mello's jacket tighter around him.

"Say that for yourself," He said, raising his eyebrows. "Really. _You're_ the one without a coat, not me."

Mello rolled his eyes.

"But _I'm_ not the one that's sick," He retorted. Matt gaped as the first raindrops began to fall.

Mello scoffed, grabbing Matt's slightly warmer hand underneath the jacket and dragged him down the street.

"Hey!" The red-haired teen whined as he was pulled along, Mello smirking in front of him. "Where're we going?"

"Home," The blonde remarked, swinging his head around to roll his eyes at his sometimes-dorky boyfriend. "Duh."

Matt shook his head, hiding his smile as he quickened his pace to match the blonde's. Mello could be such a pain at times but his terribly sweet moments were more than enough to make up for that.

"Oh and Matt?" Mello tossed over his shoulder as they ran through the rain towards their dorms.

"Yeah?"

"Next time I've got a soccer game and the weather is bad, I'm locking you in your room, 'kay?"


	14. Cure

**A/N:** Heyy~~~ I am officially back :D I'm sorry for the short notice D: And not posting a chapter before that D: Please don't be angry with me .! Anyways, I won't say much here except that hopefully I'll be able to post semi-regularly (school-bleh). And go say thank you to IndifferenceToSociety because she was the one bugging me to finish this today XD Oh and this is the sequel to 'Virus'~

**Genre: **Romance, like practically always :D And fluffy stuff~

**Warnings:** A lovely boy and boy kiss to start off my return with a bang ;D And suggestive...uh, suggestions? XD

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Disney, The Disney Channel, Lord of the Rings or Death Note (just to renew my disclaimer for this entire story :D)

**Eight in the Morning: Cure**

"Here,"

Matt glanced up from the Disney movie playing on the static-filled television screen. Mello had immediately banned him from any video games and so he was reduced to watching the only channel their school received: The Disney Channel, as suggested by Mr. Roger.

And they all thought Salad Saturday was a bad idea. Even if Mello did flip several tables and the cafeteria looked more like a battle scene from _Lord of Rings_ on Sunday morning, it definitely was not as psychologically stressing as this rule.

"What's that?" Matt asked, tilting his head slightly to the side as he looked up from his spot, curled on the floor in front of the couch. It was too much work getting back on the seat and he had all his blankets wrapped around him so he was content enough.

"Hot chocolate," Mello rolled his eyes as he hooked his foot around an extremely small coffee table, dragging it in front of Matt. He dropped two steaming cups onto the scratched glass.

"Oh," Matt blinked, peering into the cup closest to him, noticing the sloppily painted 'I *Heart* U' on the ceramic side. He smiled at the memory of his and Mello's pottery class. "This is your cup."

Mello rolled his eyes.

"Does it really matter?" Mello said with a small scowl. "It's a fucking cup."

"But it's _your_ fucking cup," Matt swiftly replied with the crooked grin Mello could never refuse. And the blonde teen had to wonder how even in his sniffling state, Matt still managed to be the smart-ass he always seemed to be.

"Damn your mouth," Mello swore as he dropped down beside his boyfriend, bending his legs to his chest. "How do you come up with these things? Honestly."

"Did I make you speechless?" Matt grinned, resting his head on Mello's shoulder, blowing lightly to lift the blonde strands hanging in his eyes.

Mello scoffed and Matt's grin grew.

"Then I did my job," The redhead laughed before it quickly turned into a coughing fit with a cursing Mello.

"Damn it," The blonde scowled as he rubbed his palm along Matt's spine, feeling the bumps through the thin dress shirt he was still wearing. "Didn't I tell you to wear a jacket? Fuck Matt, no wonder you're sick."

The red haired teen smiled weakly at Mello as he weaved their fingers together.

"I know a way for me to get better faster," Matt whispered, a coy smile playing on his lips.

"Oh yeah?" Mello asked, raising a thin eyebrow. Matt was ill. This was not the time for anything like _that_ as much as Mello would love to, especially now when Matt was practically _sitting_ on his lap. Then again, Mello admitted that even with Matt sitting clear across the classroom, he still thought about things like _that_ so this was incomparable. "What is it?"

"You should kiss me," Matt deadpanned.

And Mello couldn't help the 'huh?' that slipped out of his mouth as much as he wanted to keep his cool. Because he knew Matt was blunt but not like _this_.

"No, no, no," Matt patiently said, closing his eyes as he shook his head slowly. "I don't mean it like _that_!"

"Really?" Mello asked, unconvinced. Everyone thought Matt was the innocent one but Mello knew the truth and he wouldn't be surprised if Matt lied just to get a kiss out of him. It wouldn't be the first time anyway.

"_Really_," Matt nodded. "You know, they say that a kiss makes everything better?"

"I thought it was 'laughing is the best medicine'," Mello pointed out and Matt pouted.

"Well, laughing isn't, you know, as fun as kissing, right?" Matt said and Mello had to agree.

"Fine," Mello caved. He always did, in the end. "Just a small one."

"Okay, okay," Matt smiled sweetly. "But on the lips, 'kay? 'Cause I've got a cough and all and well, the mouth is where, you know—"

Mello easily cut him off with his own lips, pecking the rambling ones lightly. And as much as Mello knew that this was definitely not the time for anything like _that_, it felt good enough for him to throw his knowledge right to the moon and let himself sigh as Matt laced his fingers around his neck.

The next day, Mello woke up to a terrible pain in his throat and an urge to shoot himself just to stop that insistent throbbing in his head.

"Tell me why I'm sick?" Mello said lowly as he saw Matt walk past the room, and even though he was sick, his glare was still as piercing as ever.

Matt smiled sheepishly, shrugging as he peeked into the room.

"At least the kiss worked," He tried, biting his lower lip as he looked at Mello through his lashes. He knew Mello couldn't resist that move. "I'm better."

Mello's eye twitched as he scowled making Matt gulp and quickly rework his plan.

"Hot chocolate?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. "I'll use your cup." And he laughed as Mello threw a pillow at him with a sneeze.

"I'll take that as a yes!" He shouted, running to the kitchen as Mello threw another pillow out the door.


	15. Body Language

**A/N: **Please don't kill me ~ Okay, okay I know I haven't updated this in literally forever (and right after my long absence too ~). And I have no excuses either T^T I'm just so uninspired right now...*cries* I just can't write right now...*sighs* If you guys have any ideas, let me know and perhaps I'll be able to get back on track for this story :) And hopefully, this chapter is okay...even if it's (really) short. I was trying really hard to write xD

On a whole other note, I'm going to a convention this Saturday-Yesh! I'm super excited :D And I can't wait! (And of course, I'll be thinking of this story there^^ Who knows? Maybe it'll inspire me :D)

**Genre: **Abstract? Rambling? Not sure :/

**Warnings:** Nope, sorry, unless you count super short as one...barely yaoi too, just mentions of kissing (barely) D:

**Eight in the Morning: Body Language**

Mello, being the second smartest person in a school full of geniuses, can speak a whole bunch of languages, including Latin (which Matt thought had been out of use for about 'a _gazillion_ years', as he put it), Russian and Ateso (which apparently, is spoken by the Nilotic people, and Matt have never even heard of, language-wise or people-wise).

Matt, being the third smartest person in a school full of geniuses, only knew of two languages: English and computer (the latter which he could not even speak). And if it counted, he also knew bits of Japanese (even if it's only because Japan produced the best games, in his mind).

Mello, despite the dozens upon dozens of languages he knew (even if he'd probably never speak a word of more than half of them outside of class), just could _not_, not _ever_ understand body language. Not even in a _gazillion_ years, as Matt liked to say.

Because Matt knew, first-handed, just how much Mello could not read him.

And unfortunately, no textbooks and no number of classes can teach him that. Not in a gazillion years.

But even if it was terribly frustrating when Matt just couldn't find the right words to tell Mello exactly what he wanted, and even if Matt sometimes felt like smashing his head against the wall would not be understandable to Mello, he felt alright, every single time he was with Mello.

Call him stupid but he couldn't help feeling completely fulfilled when Mello knew exactly what to do at all the right moments, even if he had no idea what the redhead was trying to say.

Because a single kiss on his lips told Mello everything Matt wanted to say, in a language no one else would ever know of. Not even in a gazillion years.


	16. The Future At the Moment

**A/N: **This will be the final chapter of EitM...because the inspiration for this story just sort of disappeared ~ And since I this story takes forever to update, I just figured that I'd end it. I still have all these ideas for it so if I finally do write them, I'll just make a sequel to this~ (no guarantees though xD)

Oh another whole different note, I decided to change my penname from atomiclint to atomish :D Similar but my old one was bothering me xD So hope you enjoy this and yeah...oh! Try and spot the reference to an older chapter ;D (it's really not that hard xD)

**Genre: **Err, inspirational? O.o Romance, fluff...etc. xD

**Warnings: **Boy on boy~! And uhh, a little kiss :D

**Eight in the Morning: The Future At the Moment**

It was an hour before midnight, when today will end and tomorrow will begin. The magical hour where anything will be possible.

In the middle of an empty field, Mello and I sat on top of a cherry red car.

"So tomorrow's first day of school again, huh?" Mello muttered, leaning his head back against the top of the windshield. His sweat-pants-covered legs stretched over the hood of the car.

I smiled as a warm breeze brushed my bangs.

"Yep," I leaned back on my palms, grinning at the feel of the smooth metal. "Hey you're gonna let me drive this thing next year, right? When I get my license, right?"

Mello scoffed in front of me, tilting his head back further so I could see his upside down quirked-eyebrow look.

"Next year, this shit's _all_ yours," He shook his head.

I pouted.

"Don't call my baby shit," I sulked, patting the car. "Don't forget who paid for most of it anyway…"

"Roger," Mello pointed out with that smirk of his that could make me fell oh-so-light-headed.

"…Shut-up," I weakly glared, because if anyone can actually glare at Mello, it'd be me. And I could _never_.

The long blades of grass rustled as a stronger breeze blew past. The sky had already turned inky black, the stars splattered over it like acrylic paint on a canvas.

"Next year…" I began, realizing I had spoken only after the words had flew out of my mouth. I silently cursed my talkative subconscious mind as I waited for Mello to speak.

But all I could hear were the syllables of my words hanging in the still night air.

I leaned over Mello, all-too expecting his sleeping face. And I couldn't help but smile weakly at his calm look, so unlike his usual, ever-changing expressive face.

I sighed, stretching out on the roof of the car.

"Next year," I said, letting my eyes close so the only thing connecting me to the empty field was the cool night air. "I'm going to get my license. And then I'm going to drive this baby." I grinned inwardly at the thought.

"Then," I continued. "I'm going to buy Mello a motorcycle 'cause he's always wanted one." I could just imagine Mello now, straddling a shiny black motorcycle…oh _damn_.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud, the sound stretching to places way beyond my field of vision.

"Then I have to buy him leather, just to complete the look," Even just thinking about it made my cheeks turn red. "I can _not_ believe I'm actually saying all of this out loud, in the middle of the night, in the middle of a random field…" I muttered, burying my burning face in my hands as I sat up.

"No one's complaining," Mello's voice drifted to my ears and my head shot up.

"M-_Mello_?" I gaped. "You woke up!"

"I've always been awake," He smirked and my jaw dropped even lower. He did _not_ just use my own trick on me.

I made a face at him and he laughed in response. And oh did it sound so good with my own lingering sound.

"Now where were we?" He asked, clambering up onto the top of the car with me. "You talked about yourself, then you talked about me. And I have to admit, I think your idea of leather and motorcycles sound pretty fucking good."

I rolled my eyes, despite the smile plastered on my face and the heat in my cheeks. That's just Mello for you.

"But you haven't talked about us yet…" Mello prompted, trailing off. I looked up. The moon was shining directly behind him so I could only see the silhouette of his head tilted towards the sky.

"We are perfect," I replied to his unspoken question as I glanced upwards. "And we're going to be just as perfect, if not more, next year. This won't change at all."

"I'm sure of it," Mello whispered, leaning down, his lips hovering over my own.

And in the middle of the night, in the middle of an empty field, we shared the perfect kiss as today became tomorrow.


End file.
